<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You got that? by Lesbian_fan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453320">You got that?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_fan/pseuds/Lesbian_fan'>Lesbian_fan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ava and Sara Normal Life AU [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AvaLance, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Sara Lance, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Endgame Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, Established Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, F/F, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lesbian Ava Sharpe, Lesbian Character, Moving, Moving In Together, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe-centric, Soft Ava Sharpe, Soft Sara Lance, Very Slight Reference to Homophobia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:47:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_fan/pseuds/Lesbian_fan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara has a big question for Ava.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ava and Sara Normal Life AU [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You got that?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone! I have really been enjoying writing this. I really appreciate the time everyone puts into reading my work. I hope you like this one. This is one and the next one probably my favorites so far. Let me know in the comments if there is a specific couple milestone you want me to write about.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">May 2012</span>
</p><p>“Move in here with me!” Sara says out of the blue. The taller blonde begins coughing. After a second she stops and looks at her girlfriend in the mirror. “Whaaa?” She tries her best, but she was in the middle of brushing her teeth when the smaller women just bombarded her with a rather big topic. “I’m serious! I love you and your lease is up in a month and I want you to live with me. I know you were looking to move out and not have roommates, but how about just one super sexy roommate?” She says as she approaches from behind and wraps her arms around the other woman’s waist.</p><p>“Hold on” Ava tries to say, but it more just sounded like incoherent mumbling. She quickly finishes brushing her teeth, which was rather difficult with someone wrapped around her. She leads Sara to the bedroom and sits her down on the bed. “Are you sure?” She asks. She is barely able to get the sentence out before, “100 percent” the smaller women blurts out. “I’ve never been so sure of something in my life” Ava smiles breaks out in a huge smile and says, “Ok. Ok, let’s move in together.”</p><p>*************************</p><p>After Ava’s lease is up she packs everything she owns up and moves her stuff into Sara’s place. The boxes are all moved in and they’re standing around looking at everything. “I didn’t realize how little you had” The smaller women says pulling her girlfriend in by the waist surrounded by the 6 boxes. “Well Gary and Nora already lived there when I moved in, so I didn’t need to buy any extra apartment stuff. Those 3 are clothes and shoes and that one is just textbooks and school stuff. Other than a mattress and some clothes I haven’t really bought anything since I was kicked out.” Ava says very nonchalantly. Sara turns and gives her a sad smile. “Hey, no I’m ok. I promise!” The tall blonde says giving back a genuine smile. “Ok” Sara says placing a kiss on her lips before grabbing a box of clothes and bringing it into the bedroom.</p><p>As soon as her girlfriend is out of sight her smile fades and she runs her hands through her hair letting out a sigh. She quickly grabs another box of cloths and follows her into the bedroom. “Hey what did you do with your mattress?” Sara asks as she enters the room. “Why did you wanna swap it out for yours?” The tall blonde jokes. “Yeah, no. I like the queen.” The other woman shoots back quickly. “I figured that a full size would be too small if I’m sharing the bed with miss starfish every night” Just as she finishes her sentence a shirt hits her in the face. “I do not sleep like a starfish!” the retort comes with a whine.</p><p>“I sold it, I only had it for two years, so some first year grad student bought it.” Suddenly the small blonde turns around with a shocked look. “You only had that thing for two years? Why was it so shitty then?” she asks genuinely confused. At that the tall woman laughs “Because I only spent like $170 on it.” She says with a smile.<br/>“You can buy a mattress for under $200?” Sara asks even more shocked. “Yeah a super shitty one” she says launching the shirt back at her girlfriend.</p><p>************************</p><p>After everything is moved in and put away the two cuddle up on the couch to watch some TV. They order a pizza while they start a movie. After a little while Sara sits up from her place laying in the taller woman’s lap. She pauses the movie and turns to look at her girlfriend. “Ok, I didn’t push earlier because I know you wanted to get everything moved in. But you’ve been off all day. Are you ok? Are you having second thoughts about moving in here?” She asks rushing through the last sentence clearly extremely nervous about what the answer could be. “Fuck no! I am not having second thought about moving in!” Ava says grabbing the cheeks of the woman in front of her squishing them a little making the smaller woman’s lips puff out a little.</p><p>“Ok, then what’s going on?” She asks through her slightly squished cheeks. Just as the woman is about to answer the door bell rings. Sara closes her eyes and lets out a frustrated sigh at the timing. “I got it” She says running down the stairs to go get the pizza. “Ok go ahead” she says tossing the pizza onto the coffee table.</p><p>“I just was realizing that this is the first time I have felt like I had a home since I was kicked out of my parents house over 8 years ago.” Ava says grabbing the hand of the smaller girl. Her eyes go wide at the realization. “What about your time in your undergraduate school? Or your old apartment?” She asks a little confused. “They all felt like places to stay but not home. With my undergraduate I moved around every year and every summer from dorm room to dorm room. And when I moved in with Gary and Nora they were already friends and had been living there for a while. It just felt like I was crashing with them.” Ava moves her hands the back of her girlfriend’s neck and continues, “But with you I feel safe, and comfortable. You feel like home Sara Lance.”</p><p>Sara leans forward and places a passionate kiss on the tall woman in front of her. After they break the kiss they stay close, close enough that their lips are almost touching. “Ava Sharpe, you’re my home too.” She whispers with her breath ghosting over the lips of her girlfriend. She stands up and takes the hand of the tall blonde and pulls her up and starts making her way away from the couch.</p><p>Ava pulls her back slightly effectively stopping her. “Where are we going? We just got food delivered.” The smaller woman steps into her space gripping her hips and says “To our bedroom. We can heat it up later.” She slowly slides her hand up the side of the other woman and snakes her hand under her shirt. She lets her hand rest on her ribcage just below her right breast. “Right now… I want to feel you!” Ava’s breath catches in her throat when a hot wet kiss is placed on the side of her neck. “Lead the way Miss Lance” She says, her voice thick with desire. “As you wish Miss Sharpe” Sara smirks as she pulls her into their bedroom.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it. Reading the comments is one of my favorite things, so let me know what you thought and if you have any ideas or requests. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>